Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an operating device and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an operating device triggering a related linked-device through movement and an electronic device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional operating device comprises a base, an electronic circuit board, a shaft, an elastic member, a lever and a dial button. The base has an open hole, wherein the dial button, the electronic circuit board, the shaft, and the elastic member are all disposed inside the open hole. The dial button is exposed to an operation portion for the user to operate with his/her finger. The shaft passes through the dial button and the base, so that the dial button can rotate with respect to the base. The elastic member connects the dial button and the base, and provides an elastic force when the dial button rotates relatively. The elastic member, the shaft and the electronic circuit board are all disposed right under the dial button. The lever is disposed on the electronic circuit board. The dial button has a Y-shaped recess. When the dial button rotates with respect to the base, a sidewall of the Y-shaped recess triggers the lever of the electronic circuit board so that the electronic circuit board performs the corresponding function accordingly.
Since the electronic circuit board, the elastic member, the shaft and the dial button are vertically staked on the base and many assembly parts need to be assembled, a large space is required, making the assembly and maintenance of the operating device become difficult.